


Pest Control (a 221b)

by RobinMistySaddle



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: 221B Ficlet, Crack, Gen, Inappropriate Use of Military Hardware, Military Hardware, Nothing but crack, Pure Crack, Stinkin' Badgers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-11
Updated: 2018-01-11
Packaged: 2019-03-03 08:22:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13337214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RobinMistySaddle/pseuds/RobinMistySaddle
Summary: A quiet vacation away from London?  Have you met Sherlock Holmes?





	Pest Control (a 221b)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MissDavis](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissDavis/gifts).



> Inspired by this [tumblr post](https://tmblr.co/Z2niGm2TwEM0Y).

It was supposed to have been a quiet weekend away from the bustle of London. And it was, until John heard the road of a rocket and a small explosion. John ran out of the cottage .

Sherlock was standing a few feet from the front door.

“Are you mental?” John demanded.

“What do you mean?” Sherlock replied, blinking at him.

“You…you…you just happen to have an RPG lying around the flat?” John persisted. In field across the country lane there was now a crater. A farm lorry stood perilously close to where smoke still drifted into the air.

“Of course not,” he said. “I nicked it from Mycroft.” 

“So, on a pleasant vacation to the Lake District, you just thought you’d bring it along.” John shook his head.

“At the very least I thought it would liven things up.” He lowered the launcher from his shoulder.

John gestured. “And look, Molly and her new boyfriend had just arrived. You could have killed them.”

The grenade had flown over Molly’s coupe in the drive where she and Jim now sat clinging to each other staring out at Sherlock with a look of horror. 

“What on earth possessed you to do that?”

“Pest control,” Sherlock said, pragmatically. “As we drove in On the way up I noticed a burrow of badgers.”

**Author's Note:**

> If you enjoyed this please check out my other works


End file.
